


Peacekeeper

by sisabet



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-29
Updated: 2003-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet





	Peacekeeper

Original LJ Post 5-29-03

 _ **New Video at Headtilt...**_  
First off - sorry I haven't been around or posting much - I have been very busy lately, but it has been a good thing. The busy has been of someone having something resembling a life, so yay me!! Last weekend rocked, if only for the reason that the amazing Luminosity visited and we got to hang. Aw yeah - Lum was in the hiz-zouse! Hee. I crack myself up. I learned a lot - the most important thing probably being that Kirk and Spock have more angst and pain in their relationship than Angel And Spike ever dreamed of having - I hope season five AtS corrects this. Oh - and Methos is pretty. I actually knew that. Yeah, and I really like watching vids. I knew that as well - but it bears repeating. Seriously - I'd rather watch fanvids than anything else on a case by case basis.

Okay - so new vid up at headtilt - I wanted to break after "Without Me' - but then "Chosen" aired and an idea I have been playing with took root and really would not leave me alone. So, I think it is done -

The song is "Peacekeeper" by Fleetwood Mac. Dawn has a very clever tagline for it at the site that I can't remember off the top of my head and I am too tired to go look. It is about the Scoobies and Buffy and I'll just let ya'll figure out what it means to you.

Get the vid here: <http://www.sisavids.com/peacekeeperwmv.wmv>

ETA: 8-19-09 the wmv file is again available for download at the above link

Thanks to Lum, renenet and mr monkeybottoms for the betas - you guys are terrrific to take the time to do what you do.


End file.
